


My House, My Rules

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caffeine Withdrawal, Crack, Humor, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped together in the Hale vault with nothing but energy drinks and tiny dinosaur models, Stiles and Derek discovered some truly unsettling things about each other. And the effects of caffeine. But you know what they say – when one door closes behind you for 72 hours, another one opens.  This is a direct sequel to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2067855">Energize Me</a>" (highly recommended but not required).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My House, My Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky romance. Tropes: "If too much is bad then even more is _spectacular_ "; De-wolfing!Derek; Early in the relationship. Written for Full Moon Ficlet's prompt "Escape". So, more "escape into each other's arms" than _actual_ escape. Thanks to my beta help, afg1 and alexisjane! Also on [DW](http://write-light.dreamwidth.org/510151.html) & [LJ](http://write-light.livejournal.com/581003.html)

“You know you want it,” Stiles said, vibrating. “ _I_ sure do.”

"No, Stiles! You've had six already!" Derek said, with the tiniest amount of panic creeping into his voice.

"They're small bot-bottles," Stiles stuttered without noticing it.

Derek grabbed Stiles to see if that would bring him back into focus.

"Okay, give it to me,” Derek said.

Stiles, humming on caffeine plus Adderall, was unsure what to make of this. Derek held him tightly in his arms, stubbly face less than a foot away and Derek _wanted_ it. Wanted Stiles to give _it_ up. _What does he want with my virginity?_

"You can't have it. I'm saving it," Stiles declared.

"You just offered it to me. What are you saving it for? We both need it, and frankly, I need it more than you do."

"I–" Stiles was getting teary and Derek could sense his sadness. "I just didn’t think it would be here, in some - Hale sex dungeon."

Stiles’ eyes were darting around again, less on Derek's face now, more on the dark nooks of the vault.

"Okay, I admit I didn’t want it at first, but I like the taste.”

“You – whut?”

“Just give me another bottle."

"Another– ?" Stiles' mind, when it could focus, was only half speed. "Oh! Oh GOD! Yes. Yes, a drink!" he blurted, fumbling for an unopened bottle.

Derek sniffed the liquid inside; he wasn’t familiar with the effects, but judging by Stiles’ reaction, they were powerful.

"I swear these things make you want more," he muttered before gulping it down.

“This is worse than Adderall and the five boxes of pop-tarts," Stiles replied, breaking into a sweat.

"We'll be fine, Stiles," Derek added, sensing something else amid Stiles’ off-the-charts anxiety. _Can that really be lust I smell radiating off you, and not just something in these drinks?_

Derek could feel the wolf in him continuing to diminish. Scents were more confusing, more distant and the energy drinks didn't smell half as bad as they had before. He had two more, trying to quench his thirst. If he'd been himself, Derek would have barely noticed the effect. His body though, after Kate's hocus pocus in La Iglesia, was unprepared for what came next.

"Derek? You okay?"

"Yeah, WHY?" Derek shouted, unsure why he'd shouted.

 "You stopped vibrating. Or you started vibrating in phase with me."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. Wow, it's warm in here."

"Not getting out for…" Stiles checked the time. "…66 hours."

"We need to-"

"I agree," Stiles said, pulling off his hoodie.

 _Definitely lust_ , Derek thought.

"- do something to pass the time," Derek finished Stiles’ sentence for him.

"I said, I agree!" Stiles affirmed, and off came his t-shirt too. "Come on big guy. You want my virginity, you can have it."

Stiles was so perfectly _in focus_. Crisp lines, curved muscle and a line of hair leading down into-

"Your virginity?" Derek asked, confused and wildly aroused.

"Well, with you. I count that. I'm a Derek virgin. Not forever I hope-"

Derek leapt on him, as Stiles toppled back screaming, mainly because Derek had his virginity, _all the important bits anyway_ , in his hand and there were claws. Not scratching, yet, but claws.

***

"OHHHH" Derek moaned, and it was so unsexy that Stiles' eyes popped open. He could feel Derek's hand sliding out of his jeans slowly, deliberately. Derek's brow was reappearing and his magnificent eyebrows with it.

"You okay?”

"Headache!" was all Derek could get out at first. "Worse when I'm shifting."

Stiles could feel his own headache surging up from behind his eyes.

"Ughhh. Me too."

Stiles put his hand across his face, trying to ignore the fact that Derek was still laying across him, still definitely aroused. He could feel other things from Derek's body - tremors that ran through him, and a rapid heartbeat right through Derek's chest and into his.

"Lay your head down," Stiles said.

Derek relaxed somewhat, making him quiver more, but he rested his chin on Stiles' bare chest, then let his head tilt slowly until his ear pressed against Stiles and there was no other sound but rapid breathing and a pounding heart.

"So we-" Stiles started, and winced. 

"Can we not talk? Talking makes the pain worse."

"Agreed," Stiles muttered.

Stiles placed his free hand gently on the back of Derek's neck and slid his fingers up and down.

Derek's erection came roaring back to life against Stiles' thigh.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!"

"Ignore it," Derek said softly.

"I'll stop-"

"No, that feels good. It's helping."

Stiles slid his fingers against the stubble and into the thick hair, then back down, tracing a bit further each time to include the broad shoulder muscles.

"I think we should forget that I used the word virgin," Stiles said firmly.

"We can fix that later. Just keep rubbing – my headache's fading."

" _Fix_ it? It’s not broken. I just haven't –" He stopped himself again.

 "We'll take care of it."

"Seriously? Derek Hale will _take care of_ my virginity?"

"I'm more open than you think."

"Still got a huge reminder of that jammed between us -"

"Compared to what's been goring me in the stomach this whole time?"  

"You can feel that?" Stiles panicked, and tried to roll Derek off him.

Derek grabbed for a hold and found one, right there.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" Derek said, letting go instantly.

They froze, Derek's hand hovering a centimeter over the terrific bulge in Stiles' jeans. It was Stiles' bedroom door all over again, except for the rattle of one last empty bottle rolling into the corner, rocking faster and faster until it too fell silent.

Derek moved that hand up to Stiles' jaw as he closed the distance between them. Stiles' panic flipped back to lust in seconds, mirroring the look in Derek's eyes.

"My house, my rules," Derek said softly.  



End file.
